SS Doomtrooper
S.S. Doomtrooper is a 2006 made-for-TV science fiction movie starring Corin Nemec, in which a mutated supersoldier (which is blue, has glowing veins, can generate electrical radiation as a weapon, has greatly enhanced strength and size, and is a mindless monster) fights against Allied troops during . Plot It is somewhat of a love movie. But a G.M. soldier is "invented" by a Nazi scientist. The soldier is a big zombie that has electric powers. Of course, it takes the whole movie to stop it. That is a prototype, but they are making even more. The monster is nearly impossible to defeat, but it is eventually stopped by a fearless soldier. The soldier dies in the process of killing the nearly unstoppable soldier, and three people make it out alive. The soldier, mad and ferocious, ends up killing some Nazi soldiers in the chaos. And of course, it does not stop there. It kills its monster and destroys the castle with its own explosion. So, the female and male soldiers end up falling in love. As WWII is winding down, the Nazi's have developed the uber weapon, a super soldier, a blueish pink version of the Incredible Hulk. A team of Allied soldiers, including a snooty Frenchman, "Brooklyn" (with the heaviest of fake accents) among others is sent behind enemy lines to destroy this secret Nazi weapon. Super-soldier The super-soldier, produced by CGI effects, is a Nazi soldier that was mutated into a monstrous, vaguely Hulk-like creature seconds after being exposed to an unknown type of radiation. Transformed by a mad scientist played by Ben Cross, it is sent to battle the invading Allied troops but quickly turns on its creators and goes on a rampage. It is equipped with an auto-cannon attached to its right arm and is able to produce an electrical shock capable of electrocuting anyone in its grasp. The creature also possesses limited self-regenerative powers and near indestructibility to projectile weapons as well as high explosives, although it is fazed by fisticuffs and can have his arm cut off by a knife. The Doomtrooper wears a type of metal mask which hides its face and allows it to roar and growl in an electronically distorted-sounding voice. After killing nearly everybody that gets in its path, the Doomtrooper is finally killed by being injected with an overdose of the blue radiation used to create it. The Doomtrooper has a very similar appearance to the "Ubersoldat" or Supersoldier from the video-game Return to Castle Wolfenstein, a game made before the movie. The Ubersoldat from the game also has the ability to produce an electrical shock, and wears a helmet that completely covers its head. Cast * Corin Nemec - Captain Malloy * Ben Cross - Professor Ullman * James Pomichter - Private Parker Lewis * Harry Van Gorkum - Sergeant Digger * Raycho Vasilev - Corporal Porter * Marianne Filali - Mariette Martinet * Asen Blatechki - Private Andy Papadakis * Kirk B.R. Woller - Lieutenant Reinhardt * John Newton - Jones * Boris Pankin - General Carmichael Category:World War II films